Insect Magic
Insect Magic is a Lost Magic and Holder Magic that allows the user to live symbiotically with insects that are stored within the body, this is a strange magic as it allows the user to command the insects in return for allowing them to live within the user's body. This magic is extremely rare as it is kept within the tribe that created it long ago. Overview This magic allows the user to use his body as a hive for various types of insects and in return may command them in any way needed by channeling magical energy to each of the insects. The most common insect to be used is one that eats Magical Energy in swarms, they are mostly used against enemies to drain them of their powers. This magic is great for stealthy operations such as reconnaisance and/or rescue. Insect Variants *'Mana Mite '- These miniscule round insects eat magical energy and swarm upon enemies on command. These are the most common among the insects a user of this magic will keep, the aquisition of these Mites is fairly simple as you must only concentrate some magical energy onto your hand to lure them to you, then offering them safety within your body. These Mites are most commonly found on Konchū shima as it is their island of origin, but may be found across the world after years of travellers arriving here and finding nothing but danger and leaving hastily without noticing the mites. *'Bagworm Spinners '- These brown winged Moths have a strange pattern on them that i rarely ever identical to another, they can spin intricate webs that trap foes, they are sent out with the user's magical energy and because of this, the webs spun are strong enough to trap people allowing them to be effective even in battle situations and within detailed and precise strategies. These insects are rather hard to find but easy to aquire, you must find a female and allow them to breed, but finding the female is fairly difficult due to natural camoflage and small size in heavily wooded areas, the females of this species do not grow wings. These Moths are found in many heavily wooded areas and usually high up in a safe place, sometimes mistaken for the prey of a spider as the eggs are wrapped up in a web sac. *'Sharpwing Beetle' - These are small sized beetles able to fly and, with the help of magic, vibrate at high speeds to slice through most fabrics and even skin depending on the amount of magical energy that is channeled into them. To aquire these beetles is a difficult and dangerous task that may cost you your life, you must find a female and incubate the eggs, around the time you should be doing this there would be few females and a swarm of males to protect them, these beetles are very fast, very agile and very sharp. These beetles are rarely found in foreign climates and have only been spotted unofficially on a few islands closeby to Konchū shima and are part of the tribes ascension tasks. History This Magic was created long ago by a tribe of hunters whose name is lost even to those still belonging to the tribe, The tribe is currently known as the "Shadow Catchers" and reign in the forest. Many of this tribe have died by the current time and only around 10 of the tribe survive, scattered around the world and there is currently only one known user of this magic. Category:Ikaruza Category:Lost Magic Category:Holder Magic